Trash the Dress
by L-Brouillette
Summary: Chloe suggests Marinette has a party, after her fiancé breaks off their wedding last minute, where she meets a sexy bartender. One-shot


**_Non magical AU._**

**_Adrien did not go to public school, but the rest is the same from the show._****_Chloe was still mean to Marinette in school. Alya is still Marinette's best friend. Nino still dates Alya. _****_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

Adrien manned the bar by himself while the other 2 bartenders made the rounds, collecting empty glasses and taking around trays of shots. It was packed, but then, every Saturday night was at Club Kwami.

Every Saturday night, they got a DJ in, rather than letting patrons select songs from the machine. And tonight was his best friend Nino DJ'ing. He had met Nino at a party put on by his childhood friend, where Nino had been hired to DJ. They had instantly Clicked, and became fast friends!

That was shortly before he started working at the club.

And ever since Adrien had started working at the club 2 years ago, and had recommended Nino to the owners, Tikki and Plagg, they now booked him to DJ every other Saturday.

Adrien didn't mind being a bartender. Lord knows he didn't need the money, with his filthy rich father, and being pushed into modelling at a young age himself. So at only 23, he had quite the nest egg built up! So now, he did what he wanted for work, not because he had to, but because he wanted to.

And well, his rougish good looks didn't hurt with the ladies either. He usually made out quite well in tips for a night! With his golden blonde hair falling to his shoulders in waves, usually pulled up in a half ponytail, and his piercing emerald green eyes, he packed quite a punch!

And that didn't even touch on the toned and muscled body, which filled out his uniforms black button up shirt and blue jeans nicely. Maintaining that was just a habit at this point. He was so used to it while he was modelling, that now it was just routine. He hated the fuck out of it, but couldn't fault the results.

And besides, working out meant he didn't need to diet!

Which brought him to now, mixing drinks, grabbing beers and running the register for a steady stream of patrons, while tapping his sneakered foot to Ninos tunes.

That is, until the most beautiful bluebell eyes came stumbling up to the bar. There was a sparkle there, and it wasn't just the alcohol! Her lips were painted a deep red, and were curved into the most beautiful smile, all framed by wild blue curls that brushed her shoulders. She was mesmerizing!

Shaking his head so he stopped staring, that's as when Adrien noticed what she was wearing.

It was strapless, with a sweetheart neckline that accented pert breasts that looked about ready to burst out of her top, and pinched in her tiny waist. Embellished with what must have been thousands of little gems. It kind of reminded him of something his father would have designed.

Crap, over 2 years of not talking to the guy, and the tiniest things could still remind him of his dad.

Oh shit, her lips were moving!!

Mentally slapping himself, Adrien tuned back in in time to hear "tequila shots."

"I'm sorry," he half shouted, pretending like it was just too loud and he HADN'T just been checking her out, "what was that?!"

With an adorable giggle, the woman boosted herself up so one leg was on the stool and practically laid on the bar to reach him, and he got an eyefull of tons and tons of white tulle, and a good amount of cleavage!

What the...

"I said," she laughed breathlessly, " could I get a dozen shots of tequila! And not a bakers dozen, no sir!" more tinkling laughter. "Oh shit, better add a dozen of the jello shooters too!"

Raising an eyebrow, Adrien smirked, "that's a large order. Gonna be able to handle all that?!" he teased.

The beauty gave an affronted noise, and grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me closer to her face.

"Is that a challenge?! Because I could do it! I'm hardly even tipsy!" she stated, matter of factly, before smashing her lips against his in a hard and fast kiss.

Sadly, it was over before he really got a chance to get into it.

"That one was free" she whispered, "the next one will cost you dinner."

More giggles. "But first, my order!"

Pulling away slowly, I put together her order on a tray, and told her the total.

"On the Bourgeois tab please! Chloe's around here somewhere if you need her for that." she already started looking around for her friend, not noticing the small frown on his face.

"You know Chloe?" Adrien asked, perplexed. He had thought he had known all of his childhood friends friends.

"Oh!" she perked up, "Yes! Do You know her too?!"

"Ya, you could say that."

"Excellent! Do you need here to approve the addition, or no?"

"No, it's ok." he waved that off. The last thing he needed was Chloe making a scene.

"Wonderful!! Thanks so much! Maybe we'll take you home after work," she said with a wink, before picking up the tray, twirling around and sauntering away from the bar.

Wait... Was that a wedding dress?!?!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox

Marinettes heart was pumping so fast, she could swear she heard her pulse!

Balancing her tray of shots as best she could, she made her way back to their table, where Chloe, Alya, Juleka, Rose, Sabrina, Alex, and Mylene were waiting for her.

All 7 girls were dressed in identical bright pink, A line dresses that fell to their knees, with a delicate shimmery scarf. Chloe had her long golden hair in a mass of curls on top of her head. Alya's brown hair pulled back in a half bun. Juleka's black hair was curled in a side ponytail. Rose had her shoulder length in gentle waves. Sabrina had orange bob in waves to match Rose, but with one side clipped back. Alex simply tried to tame her pink hair by straightening it. And Mylene pulled her colorful locks into a bun on the top of her head.

They were all beautiful, and just thinking about it made her tear up.

"Holy hell Mariette!" Chloe exclaimed! "Did you leave anything at the bar for anyone else?!"

Giggling, Marinette started distributing shots. "I left the sexy bartender behind."

The was followed by a chosus of boo's and whistles.

"And you didn't Steal him to share?" Alya admonished with a hearty laugh.

"Oh shush you," Alex swatter Alya's arm, "you've got Mr DJ up there. Don't be greedy!"

"Just because I'm taken doesn't mean I can't admire!" Alya scoffed.

"Ladies! Stop fighting, and more shots!!" Sabrina piped up!

Who knew the somewhat mousey girl had it in her?! All through school she'd barely said more than a dozen words! But add a few drinks and she was sure a firecracker!

"I agree!!" Juleka spoke up finally, with more than a Mumble! Apparently add a few drinks in her and you got similar results to Sabrina!

Everyone took their tequila shots and toasted in the air.

"To Marinette dodging a bullet!" was choruses all around, before they all downed their shot.

Marinette took her first shot, then in rapid succession, followed it up with the remaining 4 tequila shots.

Some dribbled out of the corner of her mouth, dripping on her dress, and she didn't care! As the last glass was slammed on the table, she was met with more whistles.

Fuck love. Fuck marriage. Fuck Luka and the glaring white charger she thought he had rode in on! If he decided, three weeks before the wedding that he couldn't do it, and had met someone else, that was totally fine!

If she were being completely honest with herself, her heart hadn't really been in it either. Dating since she was 16, it just kind of seemed like the natural progression to get married. And all the whispers behind her back of 'oh, 2 years you've been together?! Honey, he's afraid of commitment " later, and BOOM, engaged! And she really COULDN'T fault Luka for finding someone else. In a way, she really had been relieved!

Mari had been glad Juleka hadn't had any harsh feeling towards either of them. She would have hated to lose that friend.

And that was how, at 22, almost 23, Marinette found herself half drunk, in a Club with her best girls.

It had been Chloe's idea to have a trash the dress party. All on her tab at the bar, of course. And Because Alya was dating Nino, that had brought them to Club Kwami!

Marinette had spilt numerous drinks On herself during the night. Trying to dance with a cooler in her hand had been an aweful idea. When she ate the cheesies Rose had snuck in, she had wiped her orange fingers on her full skirt. And when she had tried to tell a story, and use her hands to illustrate, she had knocked Alex beer over, and moped it up with her skirts. She was making a fool of herself, and everyone laughed at her, but she didn't even fucking care!

She hadn't cared so much, she had even flirted with the blonde at the bar. And kissed him!

Boy had that been heavenly.

Maybe she'd get to do it again!

Chloe passed around the jello shooters, and everyone toasted again, this time shouting "time to get laid!"

Oh my God, her friends were crazy!!!

But she wouldn't trade them in for anything!

Beaming, Mari downed her shooter, and just like the tequila, downed the other 4 as well!

Staggering a little, Mari decided it was time to dance some more, and dragged everyone onto the dance floor. Not very coordinated when she was mostly drunk, Mari leaned on her friends, stumbled every so often, and laughed louder than usual.

Bodies were pressing all around, and she was flushed from the warmth that created, but it didn't stop her!

Next thing she knew, the music had been turned down, and the DJ was talking on the microphone. Mari tuned him out, until she heard Alya start to talk.

Whipping around faster than she probably should have, Marinette mock glared at her friend up on the stage.

"This is just for my girl Marinette, who was supposed to get married today, but dodged that proverbial bullet!" a chorus of laughs came from everyone in the club.

And on came a remix, done by Nino, of course, starting with 'Love Stinks', with a bit of 'go your own way' thrown in.

Mariette laughed and twirled and dragged all of her friends, one by one, to dance with her. Until she reached Chloe, who said she had more shots at the table.

So back they went, with 3 neat little rows, 8 shots in a row. Rose groaned, claiming she didn't know how much more she could take. Which prompted Juleka to call her a pussy, and Rose To respond by slamming back her 3, without waiting for the rest of them! Everyone downed their 3, a bit slower than Rose.

Mari laughed at the quezzy look on Rose's face, and pushed her gently into a chair, hoping she didn't throw up.

That's when Chloe spun her around and demanded "when did you kiss Adrien, and why didn't you tell us?!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Adrien was filling an order when Nino started talking on the mic, saying his girl was in the building with her friends, and the next thing he knew, a brunette was up there in a bright pink dress, talking about how her friend should have been married that day!

Talk about jilted love, he thought with an internal eye roll. Who even celebrated that stuff?!

From the dancefloor, Adrien heard a group get fairly rowdy at the brunettes words. Sliding to the end of the bar where he could get a good look, he saw his Blue haired beauty at the center of a half a dozen other women, dressed exactly the same as Nino's girlfriend.

Well shit.

That really had been a wedding dress!!

And that kind of answered his question, I guess. Who celebrated that kind of stuff?! Apparently the woman he couldnt get out of his head for the last hour. Marinette.

Great.

Just when he thought he had picked a good one, she had to turn into one of THOSE types.

So he set Marinette out of his mind and continued to work. Flirting with a few of the women who came up to get drinks, and being hit on by said women, and even some men.

He had been doing a great job of it too, until he head behind him, "Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! Adrikins, what the hell are you doing here?!"

Turning around slowly, Adrien came face to face with his childhood friend. Dressed in the brightest pink he had ever seen her wear!

Oh...

Well damn. That made way more sense now!!

If Chloe was friends with Marinette, than the celebration would definately be something Chloe would suggest!

God, that was a relief!

Snapping fingers brought him back to the now.

"It's not my place to ask why your here and hiding from your father, I get it. But at least do your job and stop ignoring me," she snapped, with a toss of her head, that was ruined by her signature ponytail not being there.

Which was also wierd. Chloe LOVED the ponytail. So not only was she out of character in curls, but a pink dress too?! And why had he never heard of this friend Mariette?!

"Sure Chlo, what can I get for you."

"3 sets of 8 shots. Surprise me."

Giving a Mock salute, "Yes ma'am!" and got to work.

"Oh shush, you smartass," he heard behind him, and it made him chuckle.

"So tell me, where is this super hot Bartender Marinette was talking about?!"

Adrien dropped a couple glasses onto the counter with a loud clatter and quickly righted them. Thank Goodness nothing broke.

But of course, it was too Much to ask that his fumble go unnoticed. Chloe noticed everything. Always had.

" Oh my God, she was talking about you!" she exclaimed loudly. "Of course, I should have known as soon as i saw you. I mean, who wouldn't think your hot? You did used to be a model." she finished with an eye roll.

Finishing the shots, he set them all on a Tray and laid them in front of Chloe on the bar.

"In the wedding dress? Ya, that was me. Your friends a pretty great kisser" he added with a smirk.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Ummm..." Mariette furrowed her brow in thought as she plopped into her seat, making mountains of tulle flounce around her. "Who's Adrien?"

With a huff and a foot stomp, she pointed towards the bar. "Super hot bartender ring a bell?!"

"Ooooooooo..." that made Mari giggle, " ya, that. Alright, i kissed him. So what?! I even told him it was free, and the next one would cost him Dinner. So What?"

This brought on a round of hoots and holler from the group.

"I knew you'd be getting laid Mari!" Alex shouted, with a fist pump in the air.

Alya snorted inellegantly. "As if Marinette has the balls for a one night stand!"

Alex leaned against the table and got In Alya's face. "Who said anything about just the night?! She could probably go all day!"

Alya gave a snork, and started laughing so hard, she had to rest her head on the table.

"Don't even joke Alex! You know Mari is married to her job!" Rose tried to be the peacekeeper.

"All the more reason for tons of sex!" a half drunk Sabrina put in her 2 cents.

"Sabrina!" Mylene gasped, shocked. "you can't tell someone that unless you've got the facts to back it up! What evidence do you have that tons of sex will work?! We need hard facts!"

"And you'd know all bout hard facts, huh Mylene?!" Alex gave her an elbow jab. "Last time we all got together, you were talking about Ivan and his-"

"Alright ladies!" Marinette slammed her hands down onto the table. "All I'm hearing here is that nobody here thinks I have sex, let alone have the stones to proposition a stranger!"

With a flip of her curls, the would have been bride rose from her seat, albeit a bit unsteadily, and crossed her arms.

"Well, challenge accepted!" she shouted before attempting to glide towards the bar.

Chloe gave a head shake, and glared at every woman seated around the table.

"Was nobody listening to Me?! Did nobody hear me call the bartender Adrien?!" the women glanced between themselves and shrugged, apparently having missed that fact.

"And who was Marinette obsessed with all through school?!" Alya gave a small gasp, while everyone else was still confused.

"Who suddenly disappeared from modelling two and a half years ago and pretty much disowned his dad?!"

"And who is Marinettes boss, who is said father to the aforementioned, disappeared son, and would do anything to find said son?"

Now, all women seemed to have picked up what their unlikely friend was saying, and all gasped loudly and made a mad dash for The bar in a large cluster.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Marinette sauntered up to the bar, and noted 3 bartenders back there now. Then she noted her blonde taking off his apron, and holding up his hand, fingers apart. Almost like he was saying 5 minutes.

Well, if that's what he was saying, no better time than now! Don't want to miss an opportunity!

Rushing around the bar to catch up with him as he started heading down a hallway, Marinette rounded the corner only a couple seconds behind him, and since she was rushing and he was not, she managed to grab his arm and pull him back. Hearing his shocked yelp, she slammed him into the wall and pressed her lips against his.

Maybe a little too harshly, but he didnt seem to mind. Mari let go of his arm and grabbed his face with both hands, sliding one hand into the golden hair at his neck, and revelled in the feeling of his hands gliding down her back.

She gave a shiver when he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, and took that as an invitation, and slid her tongue to duel with his.

She hadn't known it could be this wild. With Luka, she had felt little butterflies, and he had made her always feel Cherished and warm. But she had never had this passion! Hadn't even known it was a thing! Luka had been her only serious boyfriend. And he had never said anything about this heat to her before!

So what was special about her gorgeous bartender?! Or was it the other way around, and nothing had been special with Luka after all?

She let out a small moan against his mouth when he grabbed her butt and pulled her more fully to him.

Damn dress was in the way though!

She broke the kiss, and panted a few seconds with her forehead resting against his. "Stupid dress is in the way" she mumbled, eliciting a chuckle from him.

"How about that offer to take me home afterwards?" he teased with a smirk.

"How long until Your done work then," she whispered.

"Last call is in 20 minutes. Club closes in 40 minutes. It is not my turn to clean up, so I can leave in 40 minutes."

Humming quietly, Mari licked her lips, right before she leaned back in for another searing kiss, before letting go of him Entirely and stepping back, forcing him to let go of her as well, reluctant though he seemed.

"You only had 5 minutes. Better get back to it." she said with a wink, before sauntering away, leaving him pressed up against the wall.

Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Marinette walked out from the back hallway and made her way to their table, where her friends were all sitting, fretting over Lord knows what.

"What's up with you ladies? " she asked as she took her seat.

They all just gaped at her.

Finally Chloe, "Where did you disappear to?"

Blushing furiously, Mari made a non commital shrug. What did it matter to them what she did? They were the ones egging her on!

"Making out with Adrien, i presume?!" Chloe asked, lifting a brow.

Crossing her arms and pouting, "so what if i was??"

But then she thought for a moment and frowned. "Who is Adrien again?"

Alex slapped her on the back and laughed loudly. "Typical Mari!"

" The super hot Bartender, also known as Adrien. Also know as your bosses son..." her blonde friend let that sit in the air for a few moments, letting it sink in.

When it finally did, Marinettes eyes grew wide, and she shot up from her chair, craning her neck to see the bar, and the bartender, just to be sure for herself.

How had she not seen it?! He had been her crush all through her teenage years! And Gabriel still had pictures of him in his office! And she was in there often enough, you'd think She'd have noticed! Well, maybe if she wasnt drunk, she would have.

Fucking hell! What was she supposed to do now?! She'd just told Gabriel Agrestes son that she would take him home!!

Although, she could be thankful for small mercies that she didn't say she' d take him To HER place! THAT would have been awkward!!

When she started working for Gabriel as his protigee a year and a half ago, he had offered her a wing in his house, which she had taken. So, She was currently living with her almost flings dad.

With a loud groan, Mari let her head fall to the table with a bang.

Mumbling "Fuck."

"Don't worry Mari, more drinks will help you forget!" Rose chimed in, before getting up and rushing off to the bar.

"wasn't she ready to throw up 20 minutes ago?" Alya asked.

"Did" Juleka nodded. "Threw up and was ready to go again."

They all laughed at that.

At least talking about something else made her worry less about the Adrien predicament.

Until she glanced at Chloe. And she blushed furiously.

"You offered him a ride home didn't You?" she accused.

She could only nod.

With a huge sigh, Chloe pulled out her phone and start started typing away.

Finishing, she set it down. "I messaged the driver about the additional stop." then she raised her brow. "Are you getting out with him?!"

Mari just bit her lip and gave a sly smile. "I'm thinking about it."

"Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous," the blonde said with a huff. "searching for 2 years and all I had to do was take your moping ass to a club! " she gave an eye roll.

Marinette just laughed, bc she was fully intending on sleeping with Adrien, and not telling her boss!

But, "I wasn't moping!"

Just then, Rose came back with a tray loaded with more shots.

Everyone gave her a skeptical look, and she just shrugged, giving the puppy dog look, "What?! Last call is in 5 minutes! I needed to stock up!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxox

Adrien sent another of Marinette's friends off with a tray loaded with more shots. He thought he had seen this particular one looking a bit green earlier, but apparently she was right as rain now!

25 more minutes til the end of his shift. He couldnt help Looking at the clock every couple of minutes. After all, it wasn't every day he met a gorgeous woman who wanted to take him home!

He had debated if it was wise to let her take him home or not. Maybe they should go to her place instead?! But ultimately, he had nixed that idea. It had been a long time since he had heard anything about his father searching for him. And even if he had seen anything recently, Marinette didn't strike him as the kind of woman to sell him out for a little bit of money. Especially not that kind of woman if she was hanging around with Chloe.

A glance at the clock showed 21 minutes til the end of shift.

And another large influx of people all Wanting just one more.

With the crowd now gone, he glanced at the clock again.

16 minutes left.

He started wiping down the bar and putting liquor bottles back in their proper places.

13 minutes.

Refilling the coaster and napkin container. Refilling the straws.

11 minutes.

Putting away clean glasses from the tabletop washer on the back counter, reloading with dirty glasses and running it again.

8 minutes.

He grabbed a bin and walked around the outer tables, gathering forgotten drinks and wiping tables as he went.

The club has started to empty out a little. There would still be the usual few dozen people they would have to kick out, but that was never an aweful experience.

He saw Chloe and her group of friends at a low table across the club, taking the last of the shots he'd given the short blonde, and then all of them laughing when Marinette set her glass down, and her arm swooped across half the table, tipping alot of stuff over.

Marinette seemed to be laughing the hardest about it. And then he watched in horror as she wiped up the spill with her gorgeous dress!

20 years of living with his father made him Cringe, and he looked away to head to the bar.

3 minutes.

Had he really agreed to let her take him home?! He must be crazy! SHE must be crazy! God, he was going to drive himself crazy if he didn't stop dwelling on it!

Maybe she'd be too drunk to remember. And that was a shame. He'd really liked her.

Or maybe she'd be so drunk she passed out on the drive. Or maybe a ride was just a ride to her? Maybe she wasn't expecting to come in with him.

Damn, that would suck. He should have specified.

1 minute left.

Jim, another bartender working tonight slapped him on the back. "Hey man, just gather your stuff and head on out! One minutes not gonna kill us."

Giving him a grateful smile, "Thanks man. Appreciate it."

Nino was just shutting off his equipment as he walked past, and he gave him a quick wave, before heading to his locker, switching out his shoes and hanging up his apron. With a slam of the door, Adrien was off, back to the front to find Marinette.

Usually he would leave through the back, so people might be surprised to See him out there again, but oh well.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo

Marinette glanced at the clock, and was shocked to see it was already 2am. Closing time.

Everyone started gathering their stuff, purses, phones, keys. But not Marinette. She hadn't come with anything. She didn't need keys to get into Gabriel's house, she used a code. And she had opted to leave her phone in Chloe's limo.

So with nothing to do, she fidgeted, and waited to see if Adrien would show up. Maybe he hadn't thought she was serious? Maybe he had changed his mind? Maybe he had slipped out the back way and hoped she had forgotten?

Trying to look anywhere but in the direction of the bar, Mari glanced at Chloe to find her staring at her, smirking.

With a groan, Mari whines, "What?!?!"

Chloe just laughed, and points behind her.

Quickly whipping around, Mari sees Adrien coming around from the back, where she had pressed him against the wall.

And oh God, just thinking about that put a blush on her cheeks.

She saw a guy at the bar call out to him in surprise, to which the blonde boy just laughed and pointed in our direction. The other guy looked at our group, and then whistled at Adrien.

So he really was coming!

With way more Confidence than she really felt, Mari sauntered over to meet Adrien half way, and before he had a chance to say anything, she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down for a quick kiss.

Which elicited way more whistles and cat calls than it should have.

But it was a club, and not even an empty club yet. And Adrien was super hot!

And for some reason he liked her!

Ahh, heaven.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

With Jim's words still in his head 'go get you some, man!' Adrien made a beeline for Marinette, while trying to give himself a pep talk. Sleeping with women he just met wasn't something he usually did!

He had not expected her to meet him half way and pull him into a kiss that fizzled his brain.

She's been drinking. Alot! Don't take advantage. Don't try and push her into staying at your place just because your greedy. Be a gentleman. If there is one thing he learnt from his father that he should remember, it's to always be a gentleman.

But when she slid her tongue in his mouth that resolve went out the window! He slid one hand into her hair and the other slid to the curve of her back, pulling her in close.

"Ew, gross," being spoken right behind Marinette was a pretty effective dose of chilly water.

Marinette quickly pulled away and spun around, giving a sheepish smile, and shrugged her shoulders.

"I said we could take him home. I did not agree to you swapping spit in my presence!" she scolded hautily.

"I missed you too Chlo." he said with a smirk. "But we both know. Your just jealous because i didn't want to Swap spit with you when we were 17."

Marinette snorted a laugh in front of him, and slapped both hands against her mouth quickly to stop it. But more laughter came from behind Chloe, and nobody tried to stop it anymore.

Chloe glared at him and he just lifted a brow.

" Tell me I'm wrong."

"I'm not saying your wrong, but to bring it up now, 6 years later, that's just low." she accused.

"You mean, it's something you would have done." he paried.

"Rude."

And with that, she spun around and marched to the door.

"Hurry up losers, if you wanna make it home."

Adrien was shocked. Why would she talk to her friends that way?! Had she really not changed at all?!

But then Marinette just laughed after her. Oh. So that's just how their dynamic was.

Something must have shown on his face, because Sabrina, the one friend of Chloe's he DID know about, spoke up, "Chloe's just being Chloe. We patched up all our differences 4 years ago."

All the ladies piled out of The club in typical woman fashion - laughing and hugging and stumbling. Still not tired, apparently, despite the late hour.

Everyone piled into Chloe's limo, Adrien holding the door for everyone. Marinette made sure all her friends got in first, and then right before she climbed in herself, she leaned close to my ear and whispered, " would it be rude to say I'm gonna get out at your place and take advantage of you tonight??"

Oh my God!

Adrien could swear his blood pressure went up quite a few notches at that statement. If her goal was to turn him on, well, mission accomplished!

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't try," was his whispered response.

"Your address, Adrikins." Chloe demanded before he'd even closed the door behind himself.

When he spouted off an address that was less than a block away from his father's mansion, she scoffed, "pushing your luck, aren't you there?"

"I actually thought it was quite cunning. He'd assume I moved as far away as possible."

The woman with hair that almost matched her dress spoke up loudly, "He's not wrong Chloe!"

Chloe just rolled her eyes and informed the driver.

"Your getting out first, bc I can't stand the hormones you two are radiating."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Marinette went wide eyed when she heard his address, and quickly looked to Alya for... Something. Thankfully she understood, and gave her a thumbs up and a head nod. Then, some motions with her fingers that looked like finger guns going in a -

"Shit, Alya!!" she yelled, mortified!

Then slapped her hands over her mouth.

Oops.

Then, she wasn't sure what was so funny, but she started laughing, and couldn't Stop!

Which, naturally, made most everyone join in.

Chloe tried to be stoic and serious, but Mari had seen her lips twitch, so she hollered across the limo, "Oh, stop being a stick in the mud Chloe!"

Which prompted even More laughter! And yes, finally, even Chloé!

In no time at all, they were outside of a very well kept apartment building. With security at the door and everything.

"First stop, Adrien's place. So Get out."

But despite the harshness of their arrival, after Adrien exited, and before Marinette could, Chloe grabbed her wrist, pulling her back.

"A minute, Adrien," before slamming the door.

"Be smart Marinette. Make Good choices."

"She means use a condom!" Sabrina clarified.

"Thanks for that," Marinette said, embarrassed.

But seeing the skeptical look on her friends face, "Itll be fine!" Marinette tried to sooth Chloe's fears. It didn't appear to be working.

She might be harsh and abrupt, but she really did care, in her own way.

"Hey, if it's really that bad, I live a block away! And I can always sick Gabriel on him if he's not a perfect gentleman. You know he adores me!"

That finally seemed to help, because she released her wrist, and swung open the door for her. Then passed her the cell phone she had left in the limo earlier.

"I had better get details," was whispered in her ear before she climbed out, to which Mari responded with an eyebrow wiggle and a wink.

Xoxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Adrien got some funny looks from the doorman when they walked in, Marinette being In a wedding dress and all.

But they made it to the elevator without incident. That is, until the doors closed, and Marinette pushed him up against the wall, for the second time that night.

He was kinda digging the power plays by her!

They only got a couple of really good kisses in before they were at his floor, since he was only on the 6th out of 12.

When the elevator stopped, Adrien punched in a code, and the doors slid open into an entranceway, and a living room in the distance. Each floor was it's own apartment. Anyone could go up, but the doors wouldn't open without either a code, or someone pushing a button from inside.

Mariette immediately started making herself comfortable, slipping her wedged heels off one at a time and just dropping them as she went. Then she reached behind her, and started unbuttoning her gown, of which there were probably 50! Or at least thats how it seemed.

At the entrance to his living room, she looked over her shoulder at him, and let her whole dress drop to the floor. Leaving her in a strapless white bra, white underwear to match, and a garter belt and stockings.

Adrien damn near swallowed his tongue! She looked delicious! And absolutely stunning!

"You seem a little overdressed," she said lowly, turning and leaning back til her butt rested against the back of his couch, with both hands on either side of her on the couch.

Damn, it was like she was posing for him. Was that on purpose, he wondered. Or was she really that guiless that she didn't know her own beauty?

Adrien quickly kicked off his shoes, and toed off his socks as he made his way towards her. Then he started undoing his shirt, and shrugged it off as he reached her, letting it fall next to her dress.

He must not have gone fast enough for her, bc not even 10 seconds later, she was touching him, gliding her hands down his chest, making his shiver at her touch. Undoing his pants for him, she then slid them over his hips until they fell to the floor.

Then they were both in nothing but underwear, and he couldn't wait anymore. Adrien grabbed her hips and pulled her forward, til their hips met. And Then he crashed his lips against hers, and he heard her moan.

He hadn't quite realized how tiny she was. With her heels on, the top of her head had reached his nose. Now, without them, he could probably rest his chin on top of her head.

Adrien slid his hands down to palm her ass, and pulled her up, eliciting a squeal from her. She was forced to wrap her legs around his waist.

He was too impatient. Too greedy. And simply couldn't wait! So He headed down the hall to the bedroom.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Adrien woke to the sun shining on his face through a small break in the curtains that he hadn't pulled tight the night before. Which was odd, he usually was pretty religious about that. He really liked his sleep! And Lord knows how early it was, and he definately wouldn't be able to fall back asleep!

He peeked his eyes open to look at his alarm clock, and was greeted by a white stocking draped over his side table, the little red numbers of the clock faintly glowing through.

"What the fuck", he muttered, before he recalled exactly what had happened last night! And how many times it had happened!

And God, it had been fantastic! Marinette had been fantastic! Who knew she could move like that?! At one point, she was on her back, with both her legs up behind his head, and using just her legs to pull him down for kisses!

Shifting a little bit, so as not to wake her, but not knowing fully where she was, he moved just a bit at a time, until he was on his back, and could see her. She was spread out on her stomach, the covers just barely covering the curve of her ass, arms bent like they had been cradling her head at one point, blue curls beautifully disheveled. Her face wasnt pointed in his direction, or he'd have tried to steal a kiss.

The sun blazed a single path down the center of her back, making him want to run his hands all over her. Again!

But maybe it Would be better to surprise her with breakfast in bed first. Ya, that was a good idea!

Adrien mentally high fived himself.

Sliding out of bed as silently as possible, he moved the stocking aside to see it was only 9:37am, and Immediately groaned.

It had been after 5 when they finally fell asleep. For the first time.

Not even an hour later, he had woken to Marinette straddling him, his cock apparently already ready and waiting as she slid down onto it.

God, he couldn't seem to get enough of her! Already, as he slid on a pair of boxers, he was semi hard, just remembering how it had been.

As silent as possible, he slid out of the bedroom, closing the door behind himself, and wandered to the living room to find the evidence of how carried away they had been. The trail started all the way at the elevator, to halfway across the apartment, and he was feeling pretty pleased with that.

He came upon her dress, and felt the model in him cringe, so he bent to retrieve it off the floor, and shook it a few times to help with the worst of the wrinkles.

And since he had wondered at the bar, he glanced at the tag. Just as expected, it was a Gabriel creation. Just as he was about to set it over the back of the couch, his thumb brushed the tag, and he noticed there was a kind of letter behind the Gabriel tag.

'A Marinette original, the first of many to come. I hope this dress is the beginning of Many beautiful things for you.

Gabriel'

Wha...

Adrien was extremely confused. What the hell was this?! Who the hell WAS Marinette really?!? Was this an elaborate ruse made up by his father?

No. Marinette wasn't like.that. At least, he didn't think she was. Chloe wouldn't do that to him. If she knew.

Although, let's face it, nothing got past Chloe.

Was it possible that it was really just all one big huge coincidence?

Adrien scrubbed a hand over his face and groaned, still clutching the dress in the other hand. He wasn't sure what to do!

"Yes, I work for Gabriel," came a sleepy voice from behind him, making him whirl around. Marinette was standing at the entrance to the living room, hair beautifully tousled, still clearly half asleep, and completely naked.

She really was beautiful!

But wait, did she just say she worked for Gabriel? He frowned at that. So, what did that mean for him?

"I know what your thinking," she kept going, slowly making her way towards him.

" Do you really?" he questioned, frown still on his face. "Because to me, it seems like-"

"I was sent out by Gabriel to seduce you and lure you back to him." she stated, very matter of factly.

Well shit. She really had been right on the money.

"So wait, you work for him? How?"

"Technically, i suppose my title Would be designer. But really, i am his protégé."

Adrien couldn't help it, his jaw dropped. Marinette?? His father had picked Marinette? So he was no longer-

"When you say protégé..."

"Yes. The company will be passed to me when he retires." she confirmed.

So that meant - his dad wasn't still pinning all of his hopes on his son taking over. No Longer was he expected to simply do what his father bid. Maybe it would be safe to slowly start seeing his father again! It had been so long. He may not have been the best, but he was all he had. And despite how much his father pissed him off while growing up, he still loved him.

Slowly, a smile started to spread across his face, until he was finally grinning like a lunatic!

Stepping quickly to close the gap. Between Marinette and himself, he picked her up so she was forced to wrap her legs around his waist, and he laughed. Laughed so hard he almost dropped them both on the floor, but thankfully, he was able to turn, and they fell on the couch instead, Adrien on top of Marinette, gazing down into her confused eyes.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me that he found you," he whispered to her.

"Why?"

"Because ever since I can remember, I was expected to take over. Never asked if i wanted to, just expected to. Shortly after I turned 20, i had had enough. I did all the schooling he wanted, took all the extra classes, and still, my opinion didn't matter! So one day, I just left. Walk out with a suitcase of stuff, and never looked back."

He got a Little lost in thought, remembering that day.

His father had promised to meet him for breakfast, to discuss the possibility of Adrien's future. Instead, Natalie had arrived, with papers declaring Adrien head of the company in His absence.

He had thought they were going to Discuss him maybe doing something else. But like always, his father had had his own plans. And nobody else had mattered.

He had told Natalie he would read them over in his room. She had reminded him he left in an hour for his first photo shoot of the day.

Instead, he had gone to his room, packed a bag, and slipped out his bedroom window, leaving the papers strewn across his bed.

But gazing down at Marinette, with her eyes shining with unshed tears, he was hopeful it could be different.

Leaning down, he kissed her, trying to put as much emotion as he felt into it.

She was a blessing. Not only for His father, but for him as well.

She wrapped her arms around his head, preventing him from backing away. Like he even really wanted to. He ran his hands down her waist and over her thighs, which were still wrapped around him.

Pushing his boxers aside, he rubbed his cock against Marinette's already wet center, and slid inside.

Why did it feel like he was coming home?

Xoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Marinette woke from her light doze to find herself laying on top on Adrien, still on the couch. She didn't know how long he'd been awake, or if he'd even slept, she just knew she loved the feel of his hand rubbing up and down her back slowly.

Shifting, she stretched a little, trying not to squish anything delicate beneath her.

"Did you sleep?" she asked him.

"Hmm, just an hour or so."

She glanced at the window, but couldn't tell the time.

"And how long did I sleep?"

Craning his neck, he glanced over the back of the couch to see a clock somewhere behind it.

"About 3 hours." he said, settling back down.

That startled her! " Why didnt you wake me!? Or move me or something?!"

She tried so slide off the couch, but was stopped when Adrien wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I was enjoying you," he admitted quietly, and Mari immediately stopped struggling, seeing the truth shining from his eyes.

Melting against him again, she tucked her head under his chin, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Why does this feel so natural?" she whispered, really not understanding how it could feel like she'd known him her whole life, rather than less than 24 hours.

Really, I guess she HAD known him longer, but not known known him! Fangirling was not knowing. It was only knowing what they wanted you to Know! And not even everything!

Like, who knew Adrien was such a cuddler??

Or that he was fantastic in bed?

Or that when she ran her hands through his hair, he seemed to lean into her hands.

Did anyone else know what it was like to be thrown onto a bed by this man, and be ravaged, but still laugh during it?

She really hoped not.

She hoped that was only with her.

Just like she had never had any experiences like that with Luka.

He had always seemed to treat her like fine China. Like he thought he would break her if he went to hard, or too fast, or too sudden.

After 4 years of sex with Luka, and 6 years of dating him, she was almost ashamed to say it had kind of been boring. There had never been any spontaneity. No middle of the night sex. Or in the shower. Or even the living Room.

Adrien was like everything she had ever hoped for as a girl, all rolled into one gorgeously toned body!

Were things supposed to really be this simple?

She was already dreading leaving him to go home. But she had to. She had told Gabriel she wouldn't let Chloe keep her all day, and that she'd be back by nightfall.

Oh how she wished she hadn't said that now!

It wasn't like she had anything to do. She had initially booked off 2 weeks for their honeymoon phase. Which she had kind of assumed she'd go back to work, now that she hadn't gotten married. But now, maybe she wouldn't.

"Penny for your thought."

Smiling, she snuggled in a bit more, and felt him smile against her hair.

"I was just thinking how this all felt really natural. Like we've been doing this for far longer than a few hours."

She heard him hum, and then nod his head. "I know exactly what you mean. Except, the way I described it in my head, it was like coming home."

Mari blushed, because it was actually pretty accurate.

" I always dreamed of love at first sight," she admitted quietly. "And I was with Luka so long, it was almost like the world was laughing at me, saying 'as if, staid and boring is all you get'. And I was resigned to it. I would have married Luka, and fooled the world that I was happy. But in reality, we were just kind of pushed together. Like, everyone thought that's where it was leading, and we just kinda said 'ya, why not? We've got Nowhere better to be,' and got engaged."

She took a Breath, because it still hurt a little. They had been really great friends once. She would really miss that.

" So I was really quite relieved when he said he met someone else. Someone whose 'heart sang only for him' or some bullshit song thing." she said with a roll of her eyes, which made Adrien chuckle.

" I've felt more in 24 hours with you, than I did in 6 years with him. And it's sad, because he deserved so much better than what I was giving him. And I'm glad he found it!! I was just sure, that by letting him go, I'd never find that for Myself. Like I didn't Deserve it anymore, because of my deception. But then I stumbled up to the bar, and there you were, this golden haired God! "

Adrien snorted at that description, but she shushed him, saying it was her opinion and he didn't get a choice.

" I guess, in a roundabout way, what I'm saying is, I was waiting for Something, and wasn't even aware of it. And that something was you. "

She looked at him then, for the first time. Since she started her tale, because it was easier to say it all without seeing his reactions. But now She needed to see him. To See if he felt the same. Even a little.

And what she saw was his watery smile, with a few tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. Then he framed her face with his hands, and kissed her with so much tenderness, it took her breath away.

"Is it too Soon to say I love you?" he whispered. "Because that pretty much perfectly wraps up how I feel. Like I've been waiting for Something. Not sure what I wanted to do, but knowing I wasn't going to find it with my father. Leaving him, and then just working at a club. It was fun, don't get me wrong, but it still didn't feel RIGHT! "

He brought his forehead to rest against hers, and closed his eyes for a moment before continuing.

"It's like i needed to be at that club to Meet you. Like fate was throwing us together all along, we just didn't know it. Nino's my best friend, and his girlfriend is yours. Chloe has been my friend since I was a baby. I don't even remember a time without her. And now she's your friend. I don't know what your differences were, but you chose to work them out and be friends anyway. Nino DJ'ing at the club I work at every other Saturday, you going there because he did. Does that sound wierd?! "

" Not at all, " she whispered back, giving his lips a peck.

" I'm pretty sure I love you. " she admitted. "And I say pretty sure, because well, the last 5 years, I've thought i loved Luka, so how reliable ARE my feelings, really?! "

Smiling so big, it could have rivaled the sun shining through the windows, Adrien shook his head.

" I'd Say they are pretty reliable. Or else you would have been more heartbroken by your broken engagement. And I'm extremely grateful for that. "

Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Adrien hesitated, with his finger hovering over the buzzer. Why was he doing this again? Why did it feel like he was condemning himself back to where he used to be? Why did he feel the need to run?

No!

Marinette was proof things were different! If he wanted to be bitter about it, than so be it! But he would take this step Anyway. He was the only one who Could.

He wished he had talked to Marinette about it first, but he hadn't wanted to Lose the momentum he had going once he decided to. He didn't know how she would have taken it. She had been fully prepared to be with him, and never tell his father. And that had made his heart do little flips in his chest. She would have done that, for him.

She really was the best thing that ever happened to him!

And with that thought in mind, he pressed the buzzer.

It took less than 2 seconds for Natalie's voice to come over the speakers.

"Do you have an appointment?"

Typical, Adrien thought with a roll of his eyes.

"I do not, but i didnt think I'd needed one to see my own father."

"Adrien?!" came the squeeky reply, and then a click and whirling sound, as the gates swung open.

Slowly walking up the step, the doors were suddenly swung open by none other than Gabriel himself.

Father and Son stood there, unmoving for what felt like minutes, but was probably really only a few seconds.

"Hello Father," Adrien began, a little uncertain.

Him speaking seemed to unfreeze his father, because suddenly he was rushing towards his son, and engulfing him in a tight hug.

"Adrien," he said reverently. "I can't believe your here!"

Slowly, Adrien brought his arms up to loosely embrace his father back. Oh how he had missed his father. Inconsiderate or not. Indifferent or not. He was his only family left.

And really, it was nice to have his father hugging him for once.

With that thought, Adrien slowly pulled back, forcing his father to do the same, though Gabriel's hands remained on his shoulders.

"I have missed you, Adrien."

"I've missed you too, father. I'm sorry I left -" he started, only to be interrupted by his father.

"No no, it was probably for the best. I - wasn't the greatest father in the world, I know. I should have listened to you more. If you hadn't left, I wouldn't have been forced to change my thinking."

Gabriel let his shoulders go, and gestured into the house.

"Let's not stand out here in the open for everyone to see."

With that, they both entered the mansion. Nothing had changed since Adrien had last been there. At least, not that he could see. Until they stepped into his father's office.

He saw Natalie at her neat and tidy desk, and he stopped to give her a hug.

But the rest of the room was not as he remembered at all! Gone was his father's usual organized office. At least, his father's half was fairly organized.

The rest could better be described as organized chaos. A large desk crowded with papers and books. A computer was hidden somewhere amongst the papers. He could just make out the top of it. Bolts of fabric were stacked on a shelf behind the desk, with a low counter next to it where a sewing machine sat. Various fabric pieces were thrown over it with pins sticking out all over. Clearly a work in progress. A mannequin stood next to it, with a large white cloth covering most of it.

Fabric swatches were hanging off of a drafting table, where a few sketches were resting, unfinished. At least Half a dozen shoes littered the floor, some under the desk, some in front of the drafting table. He just managed to make out a Rolly chair, with various sweaters and coats thrown over the back.

Clearly, Marinette wasn't the neatest designer.

Adrien turned to his father, who was just staring at him. Wierd. Was he judging him? Or did he think he was being judged?

Adrien just lifted a questioning brow.

His father actually SMILED. A genuine, full of warmth smile.

Huh. That was new.

"That would be my protégé. She's not the neatest woman, but you can't fault her results. She is absolutely brilliant! She also helped me to realize a few things." his father admitted.

Taking a deep breath, Gabriel continued.

"She made me realize what i would have been missing had I forced you to be in that position. And that if I had forced you into that position, the company would have also been missing out. They would have had an owner who didn't really want to be there, and didn't have any interest whatsoever in designing."

Gabriel pinch the bridge of his nose as he continued." It was a hard lesson to learn, but one i very much needed."

Looking back up at his son, he gave a weak smile." Is there any way you can forgive me?"

Adrien wasn't sure what to say. It was everything he had hoped for, and more. His father admitting he had been wrong, it wasn't Something Adrien ever thought he would get! And he was even more glad that he had found someone who really would cherish the position his father had given them. Marinette must be even more amazing than he already knew, if his father was talking about her with such fondness.

"I had simply come here to tell you I was getting married, and to ask for mothers ring that was promised to me when she died."

Looking up, he clearly saw the shocked look On his father's face, and he shrugged, a little embarrassed. That had come Out a bit more harsh than he had anticipated.

" I wasn't sure how you would react to my return, or if you still expected me to be the same as before." he admitted.

"No no, son, there is no need to explain. I understand. And I deserved that. I'm just shocked your getting married, is all. Who is she? Will I get a chance to meet her?" and with that, he engulfed his son in another hug.

"I'm happy for you, Adrien."

"Thanks Father. As for meeting her, I'm sure you will."

Just then, the front door of the mansion slammed shut, and pounding feet were heard running up the stairs, before another door was slammed shut.

Both men seperated, and looked in the direction that the running feet had gone.

Adrien was about to ask who that was, when a holler came from across the house.

"NATALIE, HAVE YOU SEEN MY PRELIMINARY SKETCHES I DID UP FOR THE FALL LINE?! I COULD HAVE SWORN I HAD THEM IN MY ROOM!"

And then more rushing feet, followed by Marinette tumbling into the room in a pink tank top and black capris, trying to Tie a pair of sneakers as she went, apparently.

But she halted immediately, as she saw Adrien standing in his father's office. Sorry, their office, I guess now.

Her eyes were big, and oh so expressive. And he could get lost in those depths for hours. It felt like he hadnt seen her in weeks, rather than just last night.

They had ordered delivery in the late afternoon, him never having gotten to make that breakfast for her. And she had left shortly after, wearing one of his comfiest jagged stone Tshirts and a pair of jogging shorts, with her undergarments in a small bag.

He had no idea that she was living in the mansion with his father though.

But then, so much other stuff had been going on, asking where she lived had been the furthest from his mind. But maybe it should have been more obvious, when he had asked if she needed a ride home, and she had said she only lived half a block away.

"Adrien," she said breathily, "what are you doing here."

He saw her eyes dart quickly to his father, then back again, a questioning look in her eyes.

Ya, she was definately a keeper. Even though she had found him here, she was still silently asking if things were ok.

Was it really any wonder that he fell in love with her?!

Xoxoxoxoxxooxxoxooxxooxoxoxoxoxoxox

Gabriel watched the exchange between his son and his protégé with interest.

When on earth had this happened?!

Really, I suppose it didn't matter. Whatever was between them had brought Adrien back to him. That was all that mattered.

But he was pretty sure he had an idea of who his mothers ring was for... And he couldnt have picked a better match for his son.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Marinette was frozen, not sure what to do. Should she make it obvious that she knew him? But knew him how well? Gabriel was no fool. It wouldn't surprise her if he was already drawing conclusions that were pretty close to the truth.

She gazed at Adrien, trying to take her cues from him, but he just stood there, hands in his Jean pockets, staring at her with a warm smile.

Finally, Adrien broke the silence. "I figured it was time."

She watched as Adrien looked over at his dad, who was switching between looking at her and his son.

Yup, definately not stupid.

Just then, Natalie came up to Marinette, with a thick folder packed with fabric swatches and papers.

" Your fall sketches, Marinette."

Grateful for the interruption, Mari thanked her, taking the folder and shoving it in the messenger bag she had draped over a shoulder.

Then glanced back at the 2 men in the room who had yet to move, and figured it was time to make a speedy exit.

So with a blush and a wave, "I'll be back in a few hours, I was just heading to the office."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Marinette waited in the elevator, having just pushed the button for Adrien's apartment.

She wasn't sure what would happen, not after this morning. He had seemed perfectly fine, but she hadn't stuck around to see how it went with his dad.

She assumed she would have heard if it had gone bad. She had forgotten to get Adrien's number before leaving his place last night, but it wasn't like they didn't know where each other were!

Or rather, he knew where she was now. She had forgotten to mention the fact she lived in his fathers mansion.

Finally, the doors of the elevator slid open, revealing and empty, and mostly dark front hall.

Odd.

"Adrien," she called out. "Where are you?"

Not hearing anything, she walked towards the living room, where she saw a faint glow.

But it was not what she had expected.

Candles were the only thing Lighting the room, with little Vases of pink roses everywhere. The coffee table was full of sweets and treats. Little macaroons, eclairs, danishes, chocolate crouisants, and little cheesecakes.

A bottle of wine sat open, with 2 glasses next to it.

And there, on one knee, right next to the coffee table, was Adrien, all In black. In his hand, he held one long stemmed pink rose.

It was beautiful! She had never seen anything so gorgeous! And Adrien did it all for her! Goodness, was it any wonder she loved him, even though it had been just over a day?

"Oh Adrien, it's breathtaking!" she exclaimed, as she rushed over to him, falling on her knees. Grabbing both sides of his face, she pulled him to her for a searing kiss.

Wrapping his arms around her as he pulled back, Adrien rested his forehead against hers.

" Marinette," he whispered, "I know it's been a really short time, and i know people are gonna think we're crazy. Hell, I almost think I'm crazy! But I don't ever want to leave you Or Be without you!"

"Oh Adrien, I know exactly how you mean! But it feels so perfect, who am i to ignore that?!"

He seemed to let out a relieved breath.

"Good. I'm Glad we're on the same page." and he pulled out the rose from behind her back, and presented it to her.

Smiling warmly, she accepted it, and brought it up to her nose to smell its glorious scent.

Just as she was pulling it back from her nose, there was a glint in the center of the flower.

With a frown, she pushed the petals aside, and lost her breath. Nestled in the center of the rose was the biggest diamond she had ever seen, surrounded by 2 dozen more tiny gems, in a swirling pattern around the large one.

Marinettes eyes shot up to look at Adrien.

"Wha..." she was at a loss as to what to say.

Adrien just grinned, reaching in to pull out the ring.

"Marinette, it would make me so incredibly happy if you would be my wife. I understand we don't know alot about each other, and that doesn't even bother me at all. I don't need to know your favorite food, or what side of the bed you prefer, or even if you use up all the hot water in the shower. Because i know what's important. The rest is just noise. So what do you say Marinette?! Will you marry me?"

As she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, Mari gave a wobbly smile, followed by damn near yelling" YES!"

Before she threw herself at him, knocking him over and peppering his face with kisses.

"A million times yes." she whispered in between kisses.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Adrien stood mesmerized as Marinette stood in front of him, wearing the same dress he had first seen her in.

She had been gloriously beautiful before, but now, with her hair done up in curls sitting on top of her head, with little diamond clips all over, and his mother mother's diamonds in her ears, a gift from his father, she was absolutely radiant!

He had gotten the dress dry cleaned when she had left it at his place that first night, and had been scolded by his drycleaner for all of the orange stains they had to get out. But he was assuming Marinette hadnt had any intentions of ever wearing it again after that first night.

But now here she was. With him. Each about to marry the other.

Xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Marinette could take her eyes away from the glorious picture that Adrien made in an all black tux, save for the lime green tie and handkerchief.

She could only imagine all of the hoops he had had to go through in order to have all of this ready to go in only 3 days. The only people In attendance were her parents, Tom and Sabine, And Gabriel. If she had to bet money on it, she was sure he had a little something to do with the expedited proceedings!

But she wasn't about to complain. She was about to marry the most amazing man she had ever met. And she couldnt wait for them to start their new life together.

Xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Gabriel watched his son and, any second now, daughter, say their I Do's.

He couldn't help the tears that leaked from his eyes. He was so happy to have his son back. And even more happy that the woman he had taken in because of work, but had ended up being like a daughter to him, was the one to bring his son back.

They looked so beautiful together. And Marinette especially, in the gown that had been designed for her wedding with Luka.

He couldn't say this had been exactly how he had imagined it would go, but he certainly wasn't going to Complain!

When at last they were declared husband and wife, Gabriel went up to give his son a hearty hug, along with his congratulations.

Then, as he went to embrace his new daughter, he gave her his congratulations, and whispered in her ear, "I did say this dress would be the start of many beautiful for you."

The End


End file.
